


He's defended weirder.

by loboto



Category: Freakazoid (Cartoon), Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loboto/pseuds/loboto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix Wright meets a new potential client. </p>
<p>(a super short drabble that was really fun!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's defended weirder.

"So, uh, your name was..?"  
Ace attorney Phoenix Wright's newest potential client drags his starfish splayed hands down his face, groaning gutterly as his eyes look to the ceiling for some sort of release from the idiot of a breather. His finger tips catch on his mouth and he yanks his bottom lip down into a theatric sturgeon, revealing a bottom set of impeccably white teeth, apart from one single green something caught near his left canine that if he had a decent nights sleep in months, Phoenix would swear was actually moving.  
"Graaaaah! I've SAID, we've been OVER this. God, I cannot WORK with this, people!" The strange man flops over the side of the chair arms, swinging his body to the side and lying like a black and white dame, arm raised with a sharp flick, and hand placed palm up on his forehead, taking the 'woe is me' position.  
"SOMEone PLEASE get me a triple chocolate whipped strawberry pickle cinnamon latte with extr-" Extra inflection on his rs, the lawyer notes because he could feel the finger of that blank notepad page push against his cheek. "extrrrrrah Tina Fey."  
"Tina.. Fey?"  
"Nope!" He pops, springing back into an upright, forward facing, eager student. "Freakazoid! Good try though, ooh, well done!" Face pressed against the glass of the detention centre, Freakazoid's brow furrows as he throws on another voice.  
"Letsh show'em what they could've won, Jimmy!" Bounding back from the window, and the indescribable facial expression of the attorney, Freakazoid, opens his arms wide, presenting to him-! The detention centre cell. His wide grin twitches. The guard coughs.  
"So, ah-hm, Mr... Zoid, could you tell me a little bit about your relationship with, uh, "Wakko" please?"


End file.
